Twisted Fate
by AN3264
Summary: Hermione and Severus :) Severus is the slave... But not for long.
1. Chapter 1

Snape wakes up and is tied to his bed, He realizes that he is naked and fully hard with no reason why. He tries to move and finds it painful when he sees the cock ring on his cock. Hermione comes into the room laughing softly under her breathe. "Master please untie me" Snape begs.

Hermione laughs again louder this time and now Snape can see her fully. She is almost fully naked except for the black lace underwear she is wearing. "Now, now slave you know the rules no talking unless I say you can". "Yes master, I'm Sorry" Snape bows his head. Hermione gets on the bed and she flicks his cock as he moans from her touch. She smiles and slowly unties his ankles and wrists. "Get on the floor on your knees facing me" Snape complies and gets on his knees. She flicks her wand and his hands are now behind his back tied together. Hermione sits on the bed and spreads her legs open so her pussy is right in Snapes face. He moans at the sight as she slips off her underwear slowly.

"Slave lick me now" Hermione commands and spreads her lips open with her fingers and pushes Snape's head into her. She moans as he licks her deep and fast like how he was trained to do. She smiles at the sight of him licking her with his huge hard on pulsing with every lick. "Stop slave" And she pulls him up by his hair and throws him on the bed and unties his hands.

"Jerk off for me and keep the cock ring on no cumming until I tell you to." He nods and lays down and slowly starts jerking himself off at the sight of his master. "Slave faster, you're not doing it right" She moved herself closer and started to jerk him off the 'Right' way. Causing him to moan and he did the wrong thing when her mouth got close enough. He thrusted his hips up and she pushed him down. "Slave, watch it you could've poked my eye out" than she smiled and slowly licked up and down his shaft while he moaned begging her to suck it already.

Hermione licks his tip and slowly starts sucking his big 10 inch dick. Snape moans louder and thrusts his hips up into her mouth as she starts deep throating him. She moans as she sucks him faster letting him push her head down which she never does. "You may cum slave" She says as she slowly takes off the cock goes back to deep throating him as fast and as deep as she can gagging when he thrusts up cumming down her throat making her swallow.

"Slave you were naughty you know that right? You may answer" Hermione says as she grabs his hair and brings his face up to hers. "Yes master, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself.. And if I can say it looked like you liked it" Snape said as he slid a finger into her wet pussy. "Sna-!" Hermione falls on the bed as Snape starts to finger her faster and deeper adding another finger causing her to scream. "Snape… Stop teasing me and just fuck me…" Hermione mumbles as Snape ignores her pleas and adds another finger. "What was that Hermione? I couldn't hear you over your moans". Snape laughs and smiles seductively at her. "SNAPE FUCK ME!" Hermione screams at him. Snape pulls her mouth to his and finds her tongue as they battle for dominance. He lines himself at her entrance and thrusts in hard and fast. "Snape!" Hermione screams as he thrusts inside of her faster and harder than he has ever before. Hermione digs her nails into his back and blood slowly starts to form. "Fuck, I swear you get tighter every time" Snape moans thrusting deeper into her.

"Snape… I"m Going to-"

"Me too, Just a couple more thrusts baby" Snape says knowing what Hermione is trying to say over her moans. He thrusts once more and they both cum so much that cum is flowing out of Hermione's pussy with him still inside of her. Snape collapses next to her bringing her close so he can stay inside of her. "That was amazing Severus" Hermione says curling up to Severus. "No problem Master, I love you Hermione" Severus says into her ear. "I love you too." Hermione says as they both fall to sleep.


	2. Please Read

I'm working on another chapter to this story. This one will help you understand what was really happening in the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Severus wakes up with Hermione asleep on his chest. It was all a dream he is still in control. Hermione is his slave and his wife. But that dream was really interesting maybe he could get her to be more Dominate next time they have sex, maybe just maybe. Severus moves Hermione over slowly trying not to wake her and gets up to go to the bathroom. Severus and Hermione got married about a year ago and still haven't had any kids. Not that they haven't been trying really hard they have, just no luck yet. It's been getting really hard for Hermione lately Severus can tell how badly she wants kids. Next week they are both going to get tested to see if the problem is that maybe one of them just can't have kids. If it's true and one can't have kids Hermione wants to adopt. Severus turns the shower on and takes off his boxers. He has been working out lately hoping Hermione would notice, But he doesn't think she has. The water is warm now so he steps in and starts washing himself. A couple minutes later the bathroom door opens and shuts. Severus hears it, doesn't say anything and keeps washing his hair. Hermione woke up really horny and Severus wasn't in bed so she got up to go look for him.

She heard the shower running so she took off her bra and underwear and opened the bathroom door and shut it.

She walked into the shower and looked kinda like Severus didn't hear her.

So she walked behind him and started rubbing his shaft with her hand. "Well, Good morning." Severus turned around to face Hermione.

"I woke up horny and you weren't there" Hermione pouted just a little. Severus bends down and kisses her and bites her lip.

Hermione moans and reaches up with both hands and pulls his hair slightly. Severus growls and picks her up and puts her on the ledge they built in the shower just for this.

The ledge was at the perfect height for Severus to fuck or go down on Hermione. "Are you ready?" Severus asks looking down at her wet pussy. Hermione nods and Severus thrusts inside of her.

"Fuck… Slave you're still so tight. I love it so much." Hermione moans and smiles as she kisses him hard.

Then Hermione did the thing that drives Severus mad, She bit him hard on his neck. "Fuck, You asked for this."

Severus says then just starts slamming into Hermione as hard as he could. "Fuck…. Yes… YES! Severus!" She screams and after a couple minutes of taking this pounding she squirts all over him.

Feeling her tighten even more as she cums Severus cums as well. While Hermione is calming down Severus starts washing her hair and body. Getting her nice and clean. Then he picks her up and puts her on the counter.

He grabs a towel and starts drying her off. "That was a good way to wake me up, Love." Severus says looking down at Hermione.

"Thanks, I thought you would like that. I'm always so tired after you do that. It takes so much out of me."

She says blushing and looking up at him. "Well, We should do that more often." Severus says smiling down at her.

She smiles and leans against him. He picks her up again now that she is dry and takes her back to bed.

He goes back into the bathroom dries himself off and comes back to Hermione fast asleep. He climbs back in bed and cuddles next to her. "When you wake up we'll have more fun, For now i'll let you sleep."


End file.
